


Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Ficlet, Hogwarts, I Love You, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Seamus a un mantra : se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer. Il l'aide à maîtriser ses tendances pyrotechniques maladroites et maladives. Mais rien ne peut l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle face à Dean. Parce que tout est de la faute de Dean.





	Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer

**Author's Note:**

> Premier Seamus/Dean pour moi, à la demande d'un lecteur. Le résultat n'est pas aussi amusant que ce que l'on pourrait attendre avec ce pairing, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !  
> Bonne lecture ^^'

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer..._

Seamus pouvait répéter son mantra mille fois par jour, rien n'y changeait. Il finissait toujours par faire exploser quelque chose. Les sorts, les charmes et les enchantements se transformaient en explosion au bout de sa baguette. Même les potions lui explosaient à la figure. À. Chaque. Fois. Et à chaque fois, c'était à cause de Dean.

Tout était de la faute de Dean.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer_ , se répétait toujours Seamus.

Les cours de potions le stressaient tout particulièrement. Les yeux noirs de Rogue ne manquaient rien derrière son nez crochu. Non pas que les explosions de Seamus fussent particulièrement discrètes de toutes façons.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Seamus, ça va ? demanda Dean à côté de lui.

Seamus inspira brutalement et détourna le regard. Dean était trop proche. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient dans les volutes de fumées de son chaudron. Il relâcha son souffle précautionneusement, perturbant les vapeurs qui émanaient de sa potion.

— Seamus ? appela à nouveau Dean.

Il posa gentiment sa main sur le bras de Seamus et le cœur de Seamus s'emballa. Et il perdit parfaitement le contrôle de la situation. Ses doigts vacillants lâchèrent les racines de mandragore dans le chaudron et la potion explosa. Encore. Le liquide visqueux et fumant les recouvrit, Dean et lui. Et bien sûr, Rogue fut sur eux en une fraction de seconde.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Ne savez-vous donc pas lire, Mr. Finnegan ? Les racines de mandragore doivent être ajoutées _après_ avoir été découpées en cubes. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Mr. Thomas de vous faire la lecture ?

— Ça ira... monsieur, répondit Seamus en serrant les dents.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

Rogue se redressa.

— Vous resterez tous les deux à la fin du cours pour nettoyer les dégâts. Et je retire 5 points à Gryffondor.

Seamus serra les dents, évitant soigneusement le regard inquiet de Dean.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

*

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dean en passant son chiffon sur la table recouverte d'une substance gluante parfaitement dégoutante. Je croyais que tu avais réglé tes problèmes de pyrotechnie, maintenant ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas, chuchota Seamus en retour.

Il essuya ses mains poisseuses sur son uniforme, se gardant bien de croiser le regard de Dean. Il aurait été malchanceux qu'il fasse à nouveau exploser quelque chose. Si Rogue le reprenait, il aurait droit à un mois de retenus à récurer des chaudrons.

— Est-ce que c'est à cause de Rogue ? reprit la voix inquiète de Dean.

— Non.

Le cœur de Seamus battait un peu trop vite. Entendre Dean s'inquiéter pour lui était insupportable.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser. Se calmer, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— C'est quelque chose que tu as mangé, alors ? Tu es peut-être malade...

— C'est à cause de toi ! l'interrompit brutalement Seamus.

Rester calme... Apparemment, tout son contrôle avait volé en éclat avec sa potion. Il crispa ses doigts fébrilement sur le tissu de son pantalon et releva enfin le visage vers Dean.

L'autre Gryffondor resta silencieux et pantois pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de finalement réagir.

— À cause... de moi ? répéta Dean perplexe. Qu'est-ce... Si j'ai fait quelque chose, dis-le moi, Seamus. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

— Tout sauf ça.

— Quoi... ? Mais pourquoi ?

Les poings serrés, Seamus dévisagea Dean, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas poser de question.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Dean.

— Parce que... Parce que tu me troubles, ok ? répliqua Seamus d'un chuchotement à la fois plaintif et furieux. Je contrôle ma pyrotechnie, ok ? Mais quand tu me regardes... Quand tu es proche, je... Je perds tous mes moyens et je fais tout exploser. Tu comprends ?

Il respirait bruyamment.

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit lentement Dean. Pourquoi est-ce que...

— Parce que je t'aime, l'interrompit Seamus plus fort qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

— Récurez vos chaudrons en silence, grinça la voix glaciale de Rogue depuis le bureau professoral.

Seamus se tut aussitôt et détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de Dean écarquillés ou sa bouche formant un "o" parfait de surprise se transformer progressivement en dégoût. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Dean le rejeter. Il n'était pas prêt à voir son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout le reste, s'éloigner de lui avec dégoût.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser._

Des larmes qui ne coulaient pas troublaient sa vue sur le fond du chaudron répugnant qu'il récurait avec fureur.

_Se calmer, ne pas paniquer._

Il parvint à contenir sa rage pendant le reste de la retenue, répétant inlassablement son mantra. _Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer. Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

Il craignait de s'autoriser à penser à autre chose. S'il laissait son esprit dériver, il penserait inévitablement à Dean. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait affronter la réalité, et faire face au rejet de Dean. Il craignait d'avoir complètement perdu son amitié. Il allait se retrouver tout seul.

Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

*

Lorsque Rogue les laissa enfin sortir, Seamus récupéra ses affaires et fonça dans le couloir, évitant toujours le regard de Dean.

— Seam ? Hé, Seamus, attends !

Seamus ne ralentit pas, mais Dean, essoufflé, finit tout de même par le rattraper en tirant sur sa manche, l’immobilisant au milieu du couloir.

— Quoi ?

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._ Seamus était bien loin de suivre son propre mantra. Il était tout sauf calme. Et comment aurait-il pu ne pas stresser après ce qu’il avait avoué à Dean ? Il osait à peine regarder son meilleur ami. Pardon, ex-meilleur ami.

— Alors quoi, tu m’avoues que tu m’aimes et tu t’enfuies ? C’est pas très Gryffondor, ça, ricana Dean.

Le cœur de Seamus se serra.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que j’ai dit. Ça n’a pas d’importance. C’était une blague, mentit Seamus.

Dean avait raison : son courage de Gryffondor l’avait abandonné. Mais il préférait se défiler plutôt que perdre définitivement son meilleur ami. S'ils pouvaient encore être meilleurs amis après ça...

— Vraiment ? Parce que j’espérais justement que ce soit vrai, chuchota Dean.

Seamus releva la tête. Dean ne le regardait pas avec dégoût ou crainte. Il ne s’était pas enfui en courant. Il se tenait là, devant lui, un sourire craquant et hésitant au coin des lèvres et les yeux plein d’espoir. Le cœur de Seamus tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il était certain que s’il avait eu sa baguette à la main, il aurait fait exploser quelque chose.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander.

— Parce qu’il se pourrait bien que je ressente la même chose que toi.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

Seamus se sentit sourire malgré lui. Dean tendit la main vers lui et, avec des doigts tremblants, Seamus l’attrapa.

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion. Une explosion dans son cœur. Une explosion de peur mêlée de bonheur.

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser, ne pas paniquer._

_Se calmer, ne pas stresser._

_Se calmer._

Et apprécier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :D


End file.
